Solos en el sofá
by ElPandaqueLee
Summary: Breve relato sobre la relación entre Cartman y Kyle una noche donde el culón invita a su novio a casa pero muestra vergüenza y el otro lo sabe.


_Quiero aclarar que:_

 _Los personsjes no son míos, son de Matt stone y Trey parker._

 _Y también es mi primer fanfic sobre Kyman, solo tenía ganas de esdribir algo para alejra los malos momentos y el aburrimiento._

 **Solos en el sofá**

Llovía. Y mucho.

Kyle miraba la tele sin verdadera emoción, lo hacía más por obligación, mejor dicho. El pelirrojo miraba con pesada tristeza la lluvia a través de la lejana ventana, se lamentaba no haber salido en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, así estaría en su casa haciendo lo que le plazca y no con el idiota de Eric y su horrorosa serie de televisión.

-Oh dios mío, esa zorra al fin se dio cuenta – el castaño no para de darle caladas a su cigarro, era un mal hábito que ahora tenía, lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso o ansioso y lo desarrolló al suplementar comida chatarra por las gomas de nicotina y después con cigarrillos.

Por eso ahora Eric Cartman no era más el niño gordo.

-Carajo, ese maldito pobre arrastrado—pero seguía siendo el mismo irritable, odioso, racista y ofensivo niño de siempre.

Ahora Kyle de verdad se lamentaba haber ido ese mismo día a la casa de su novio.

-Cartman esto es enserio, quita esa mierda y ponme atención de una vez o me iré por esa puerta sin importarme un carajo mojarme hasta la ropa interior—al fin Kyle había abierto la boca después de una odisea de 30 minutos callado.

\- Oh, ¿sigues aquí? Creí que por lo marica que eres ya habías movido tu judío trasero de mi sofá—el otro no despego su mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Ahora yo soy el marica? Eres tú quien no paraba de mandar mensajes a las 12 de la maldita noche diciendo que querías verme.

-… No, yo no tengo registrado el número de colorados.

-Mentiroso… si no tenías ganas de verme me lo hubieras dicho antes de dejarme entrar a tu casa—Kyle se levantó decidido del sofá y camino con largas zancadas a la puerta. Giró el pomo y a pesar de que una brisa fría azotó su rostro él ya estaba decidido a irse de ese lugar.

Bajó los primeros escalones del pórtico cuando una sintió un toque en su hombro.

-Bien, tú ganas, apagué el televisor—era satisfactorio para el pelirrojo saber que a pesar de todo ese idiota iría detrás de él.

Al volver al sofá ambos adolescentes se sentaron en cada extremo. El olor del cigarrillo se disipaba entre el silencio, ni siquiera el débil tic tac del reloj en la cocina puede aminorar la incomodidad en la sala.

La respiración de Kyle se pone pesada y por curiosidad mira a su novio, él solo tiene la cabeza recostada en el respaldo mirando al techo, sus manos de dedos largos cruzadas sobre su vientre (ahora plano) y una respiración lenta y relajada. A comparación con el Broflovsky quien se sentía inquieto, echo un ovillo en su asiento y con su mirada fruncida, Eric se veía tranquilo y _cool_.

Era exasperante, su desesperación por hacer algo fue tal que Kyle movió una de sus manos hacia la pierna del contrario tratando de llamar su atención con un suave roce, aunque no salió como lo planeaba.

-Si vas a masturbarme hazlo rápido—Cartman seguía sin mirar a su novio.

-Maldita sea… Si te avergüenza haberme llamado para tener sexo no tienes por qué ignorarme—las palabras del judío al fin lograron que los ojos de Erik.

-No hice algo así, judío estúpido, yo no te rogué ni nada parecido.

-Yo no dije eso. Además, es muy obvio, no lo sabes, pero llevas sonrojado todo el tiempo que estuve aquí.

-¡No es cierto!

-Lo estas justo ahora, deja de hacerte el idiota y hagámoslo ya.

-No haré nada.

-Me has invitado de "urgencia" con un mensaje y tu madre no está en casa. Eres un jodido desesperado.

Kyle solo sonrió cuando la cara de Eric se puso más roja. Él sabía que no pondría resistencia y se acercó más al castaño. Se besaron, un pequeño pico para calentar motores, el pelirrojo con sus rizos alborotados y algo húmedos se atrevió a tomar con su mano el mentón del castaño. A veces le gustaba tener el control de la situación.

Pronto aquel beso se hizo lascivo, muy húmedo y ruidoso. Se podría decir que los adolescentes estaban ansiosos y temerosos de sus deseos, pues admitir que se amaban y se deseaban era nuevo aún, y que algo tan simple como un beso apasionado podía quitarles el aliento.

¿Si se atrevían a tener sexo? Bueno son chicos de 15 años quien uno ya fuma y si, es obvio que ya lo hicieron, pero aún se muestran temerosos cuando una mano traviesa viaja a la entrepierna del otro. Se sonrojan al admitir excitación, al permitirse el placer. Se muerden el labio y se ríen como idiotas al tratar de callar un gemido.

-Espero y antes de venir hayas tomado un baño— es lo único que puede decir después de meter la mano en el bóxer del chico judío mientras que este hace lo mismo.

-Espero y esta vez admitas que te ponen cachondo los pelirrojos-- el chico sonrió ante lo que harían, todas las cosas sucias y vergonzosas que al mismo tiempo serían exquisitamente placenteras.

FIN

 _Quizá es muy corto pero me gusto escribir los diálogos entre Kyle y Cartman._


End file.
